Aspects of the present disclosure relate generally to wireless communication systems, and more particularly, for reporting Time Division Synchronous Code Division Multiple Access (TD-SCDMA) to Long Term Evolution (LTE) inter-system Radio Access Technology (IRAT) frequency measurements to a radio network.
Wireless communication networks are widely deployed to provide various communication services such as telephony, video, data, messaging, broadcasts, and so on. Such networks, which are usually multiple access networks, support communications for multiple users by sharing the available network resources. One example of such a network is the UMTS Terrestrial Radio Access Network (UTRAN). The UTRAN is the radio access network (RAN) defined as a part of the UMTS, a third generation (3G) mobile phone technology supported by the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP). The UMTS, which is the successor to Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM) technologies, currently supports various air interface standards, such as Wideband-Code Division Multiple Access (W-CDMA), Time Division-Code Division Multiple Access (TD-CDMA), and Time Division-Synchronous Code Division Multiple Access (TD-SCDMA). The UMTS also supports enhanced 3G data communications protocols, such as High Speed Packet Access (HSPA), which provides higher data transfer speeds and capacity to associated UMTS networks.
Generally, reporting LTE frequency measurements by a user equipment (UE) to a radio network for an inter-radio access technology (IRAT) handover from one radio access technology (RAT), e.g., TD-SCDMA, to a particular LTE frequency is challenging because of the time required to complete the measurements for a particular LTE frequency. Thus, there is a need for quickly completing and reporting IRAT frequency measurements of a particular LTE frequency to a radio network, thereby providing consistent service in a wireless communication system.